


what could she have done, being what she is

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny has trust issues</p>
            </blockquote>





	what could she have done, being what she is

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sleepy Hollow, any, trust issues

It was something that the doctors had often written on her reports at Tarrytown Psych: "Patient demonstrates extreme trust issues."

Every time she'd seen that, heard it, Jenny had wanted to snort, because seriously? She knew that for damn sure and she didnt have some fancy degree from some big university to tell her. 

What other way could she be? 

She grew up with a dad who was a drunk, who literally walked out on them one day and never came back. 

Mama was crazy, all wild eyes and hair and a family motto that she used to make them chant: "Eyes open, head up, trust no one."

As a child, the only person she trusted was Abbie. Right up until they saw those demons in the woods. That was when she told the truth and Abbie didn't and it was over a decade before they began the long process of finding their way back to one another again. 

As an adult, her longest relationship has been with Hawley, and even then, that wasn't a relationship per se. That was sex, with a side of artifact hunting, a smidge of oneupmanship and a smattering of half truths. Trust hadn't exactly come into it. 

As an adult, she's only trusted two men and both of them she lost to a Horseman. Corbin, of course, hadn't really been hers to lose, but he'd been there for her, showed her how to hunt for artifacts, rescued her from Ancitif. 

Frank, though? That one had hurt. Because she'd only just got him back after his stint in jail, in Tarrytown, and she'd trusted him to meet her on that bridge. 

That voice message had stung, until she'd realised that he'd left them a clue of where to find him. 

Then she'd trusted him with the sword, with the mission, trusted that he'd come back to her alive. 

Seeing him bleeding on that field had been one of the worst moments of her life and she couldn't even grieve for him properly because no-one had known about them, her trust issues telling her that no-one would think they would work together, no-one would think she was good enough for such a fine police captain. 

So when she hears the impossible news, that Frank is back, seemingly alive, she doesn't know what to do at first. There are so many things that could have caused this, and very few of them good. 

Then she sees him and he takes her in his arms and just this once, she closes her eyes and trusts that everything will work out fine. 

She figures the universe owes her this one and she's got no problem collecting. 


End file.
